


Jungkook wants to tell Jimin the truth until Christmas

by TYH_Twice_Fanfics



Series: Bangtan Adventures [1]
Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Christmas, Depression, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TYH_Twice_Fanfics/pseuds/TYH_Twice_Fanfics
Summary: Jungkook prepares for Christmas and gets more and more unsure if he should stick to his own deadline of telling Jimin the truth of his eternal love for him until Christmas.





	1. Jungkook waits for Jimin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for being interested and thank you for reading this story my friend. 감사합니다!

Part 1.1

It was already evening that day. Jungkook wore a black tuxedo while sitting in his grey Mercedes Benz and he seemed to be very nervous. His fingers played around on the steering wheel and he even turned off the radio, which currently played "Spring Day". He looked impatiently at his huge Rolex watch and could not believe the time it showed to him. "What does he do so long up there? Come on! I want to get to see you again. Come on!" He said to himself.

Since the time lovely Jungkook had parked his Benz under a tree in front of the training studio, he was constantly watching that one damn window which was still bright as fuck. The yellow light signaled that there was life up there. His beloved Jiminie was taking part in his training sessions in order to prepare for their next amazing comeback. Jiminie was working extra hard so all the Armys would enjoy their new dance moves.

However, Jungkook was not always that happy about his one true love being away from him for hours. "Come on Boy!"

Seeing beloved Jiminie again was his only wish right now.

Currently we are just a few days short of Christmas. The streets were already decorated. A scent of Christmas has been in the air for weeks now. Everyone was ready to calm down and celebrate that beautiful event together with their families.

Even in Jungkook's car could already find a little Santa Claus. But Christmas was also the time when Jungkook's own deadline will end. He swore to himself that he will tell Jiminie, his fellow group member and eternal love since years finally the truth. Of course this made him very nervous but he barely had another option left.

The thing which was driving him crazy already was: how would Jiminie react? Will he reveal to be gay as well? Jungkook speculated this for years now but of course he desired this the most, but it was just his own wish. The question remained: is it also the truth?

Of course there had been many indicators during all the years. For example sweet Jiminie sitting behind the window and looking up towards the beautiful full moon. Jungkook secretly watched his one true love that day, many years ago when they just have been cast together. Jungkook was still swearing that he heard Jiminie whispering his name over and over again during the time he had watched him.

But who should he contact? Who would believe him? His fellow Bangtan boys are cool friends but Jungkook could not open up to them yet.

During the first months after becoming aware of being truly in love with Jimnie, Jungkook remained totally silent. He could not talk to his parents and if the managers had find out, they had surely disbanded the group before their next comeback. The only way to find a strong shoulder during his day was telling the truth to his friends from Twice.

Therefore he checked his phone if Momo had already replied. When he saw that she had not he decided to call her again. He had to hold the line, because Momo was unavailable at the time. He decided to text her once again: "I don't know if I am able to tell him at Christmas!!!!!!!!! Help me Momo girl!!!!! Kiss Kookie"

When he put his phone aside he saw that the light in Jiminie's training room suddenly went out. Although he had waited for this moment for hours Jungkook got more and more nervous right now. So he decided that there was only thing to do now...


	2. Jungkook struggles again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook regrets his last decision and his thoughts are wandering from being rejected because of his personality to his TWICE friends and of course his beloved Jiminie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can contact my Twitter as well if you enjoy the story @FanficsMulti  
> So you can check the progress or take part in votings about the stories. We'll see. Feedback and suggestions are desired!

Part 1.2.

Jungkook decided to hit the gas pedal of his Benz as hard as he could and drove away. Hopefully Jiminie would not wonder about all the skid marks in front of the training studio afterwards.

Jungkook was just to shy and nervous to give his beloved Jiminie a spontaneous ride home. His heart was beating heavily. You could here it even from the outside of his car. When he drove through the streets he looked at all the people just wandering around happily. Slowly he began to regret his decision. Should he have talked to Jiminie today? 

Perhaps he would have been brave enough to tell him the truth at their way home. But now... He was again alone and hoped for nothing more than someone sending him a small message encouraging him to the right thing.

Jungkook came to a full stop at an empty parking lot. He checked his phone if someone texted him but he found no message. No sign that someone was thinking about him currently. No sign that he matters to someone. His thoughts got terrible. Did they forget about him already? He checked if Momo Noona had already read his message, but she did not. Jungkook grew more and more desperate. He had a lot of problems but no one seemed to care.

Jungkook did not blame Momo or any other of the Twice girls for him being miserable. They helped him so many times and of course they had their own problems during Christmas time. Christmas needs a lot of preparation time and no one knows this better than Jungkook. 

Initially he had promised to celebrate this year at the Twice dorm but he will not be able to come over, when he wants to spend the time with his beloved Jiminie. Therefore he already told Nayeon that he will not arrive to their celebration. Okay, Nayeon was not hurt by him saying that, but it broke his heart anyway to disappoint his Noona shortly before Christmas. Jungkook knew that this was very special holidays for the TWICE girls and he knew that their hearts were already shaking.

He sat in his Benz and his thoughts began to wonder. He thought about Jiminie but that made him even more sad. He could not allow himself to think about Jiminie again. Especially since he had proven again to be a coward. In fact he was not, because how to handle being next to your one true love all day long, without being allowed to open up? 

However, being not a coward was difficult to acknowledge for Jungkook. He blamed himself, his family and society itself at some point. He had to hide his true feelings since he had been a small boy, but he was simply unable to tell anyone until he found his true Noona Nayeon and her friends at a meeting many months ago. He could open up to the girls and he found himself being accepted the way he was for the time in his life. Jungkook was not that typical asshole boy. He was a caring person with special feelings. Of course his new friends had also difficulties with him at some time but they remained loyal to him and never let him down. Many people Jungkook met in his young life let him down after they did not need him anymore. Therefore his little heart had been already broken several times by now. But who cared? 'It was just Jungkook' he often thought.

And that was another reason why he felt uncomfortable to tell Jiminie about his true feelings. What if he would let him down as well? How could he go on after that?

Okay he knows Jiminie very well by now and he was such a warmhearted person he would probably never let him down but Jungkook was nevertheless very nervous when he thought about the moment of opening up to Jiminie.

As the night progressed Jungkook grew sleepy and finally he had fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 감사합니다.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God you read this part to the end? Thank you so much, please leave me feedback.


End file.
